Talk:Skull/Halo 3
I Would Have Been Your Daddy, I cant get it to work. I jump through the rings, all in the order described, and nothing happens. Number 7 is the one closest to where truth was right? Does it matter wich way you go through the rings? Are we sure this is the right order? It wont light up, make any sounds, or nothing, and the skull doesnt show up at any bridge. Any ideas? Posting wrong? I think you're discovering the same problem I had. You see, it's VERY important that you jump legible in all the rings. I didn't, I jumped a little too late, making my foot catch the hologram, and the skull never appeared. Jump a little bigger, and start the jump a little earlier than you used to. Troubleshooter 22:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) IWHBYD I used the short sequence, skull spawned-picked it up, waited a second and saved and quit. Skull didn't register, re-loaded and did the sequence over and it still did not work (or even spawn) Haven't tried doing the level over yet though. This was done with no skulls/meta game turned on. I removed the part about not being able to just quit after you grab it because that's a lie. You can quit as soon as you pick up the skull. I did it today. Kage 05:39, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Someone re-added it Kage I took it out again, agreed that it's a lie. Mattemeo I changed the sequence of the Rings to a shorter one that i found on http://www.halo3planet.com/halo-3-skull-locations/iwhbyd-skull/ i tested it myself and it works ATwig 02:16, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I found this website that has a video of someone doing the IWHBYD skull with a different sequence, and he got the skull correctly. LINKZ: http://www.mycheats.com/view/section/2426/19936/halo_3/xbox_360Kap2310 01:04, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Since the skull doesn't appear until the sequence is initiated, do you still have to do the whole level? Spartan 107 01:36, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Ugh, i did the short sequence before, though it took me 3 tries cuz i messed up. The rings started flashing like they should, and the skull was there and whatnot. I picked it up, swung it around a few times, then dropped it and quit the level. It was never registered. I never got the skull, apparently... I'm Uber Pissed! Can anyone tell me what happened? It wouldnt have been so bad if i just had to do the sequence, but i have to do the WHOLE LEVEL AGAIN!!! AvidWriter117 I'm just curious.. How did someone figure out the seemingly random series of numbers?! December Wolf Okay, I got the IWHBYD skull, messed around with it and quit. In the campaign lobby it didn't recognize that I got it so i did the whole level again, did the sequence perfectly, but..... it wouldn't appear again. Can anyone please help!! [[user:Fork|'Fork']] TALK • MESSAGE :I heard somewhere that you need to finish the level after you pick up the IWHBYD skull. It's not all that hard. Pick up the skull and go down the "bridge" to the start and jump down the hole. No enemies. it obviously worked for me. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company The skull some times doesn't register (happened to me) you SHOULDN'T finish the level til you have checked in the lobby to make sure its worked. - Seven Odd skull in Sierra 117 My little brother was playing a few moment ago when he found a skull from somwhere on the first level. It seems like that the melee power is increased, Brute's personal shield is depleted with one hit with the skull equipped. I didn't see it on the list, so I decided to ask here :I believe that all the skulls have increased melee power, so it's nothing special unfortunately. :Tyraak 22:07, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Do you... Have to do the entire level... like start all the way from the very beginning to get the skull.. like for instance the Iron skull is at the end and I don't wanna go all the way there from the beginning. :Well, you have to find SOME way of getting to the end, but you *should* be able to just start a new campaign for each skull you use regularly, do that level on Legendary, and save it at the checkpoint before the skull so you can just turn on your Xbox, go to that campaign, that level, that skull, then quit, switch players, and do whatever level you want without losing that checkpoint... or something. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 21:55, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::That didn't help at all. WTF are you talking about? I found all the skulls I was just wondering since the Iron skull isn't there because I started from the bravo point that I really have to start from the beginning in order to obtain it. :::Okay, I was thinking like in Halo 2... apparently there's a skull menu, so you can disregard most of that message... but of course you need to start at the beginning of the level--there's no way of getting to the end without starting it, and the only place you can start is the beginning unless you got a checkpoint, but even then to get a checkpoint you would have to start at the beginning of the level. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 01:58, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::When you complete a level, in the Campaign menu, you have the option of starting from an "insertion point" in some levels. In order to get the skulls, you need to start the level from the very beginning. ::::Tyraak 22:10, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Thunderstorm Im having trouble with this one. Im looked at the Youtube video, Im playing it on normal, and its not there. Second tower, on the ledge. WTF? Kap2310 20:20, 30 September 2007 (UTC) * OMG, never mind. A friend told me you cant start from rally points to get them. Someone really should put that in the description, so rtards like myself know this :P. Kap2310 20:29, 30 September 2007 (UTC) : Done and done :) :Tyraak 22:20, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I have this same problem, but I have started from the beginning and it's still not there. There is also a group of people standing there I have to fight. They are not there in the YouTube video. WTF! :I think you're at the wrong tower. If you went to where there was an enemy phantom, that's tower 3. Tower 2 is just ahead and to the right of where you takeoff in the Hornet. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company Catch i cant get the catch skull to show up, its never there, ive tried killing everything, ive tryied not killing anything, ive tried killing my allies, ice tried everything that would be consider legal and its just not there, what is my problem? :There's a couple things that could have gone wrong: :One, make sure you're playing on either Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty. The skulls will not appear on Easy. :Secondly, make sure you play the level from the beginning — you cannot start mid-level. :Also, for the Catch skull, make sure you don't kill all the Wraith tanks — the skull will disappear if you destroy them. And make sure you're on the right building — not the one closest to where you enter from, but the one beside it, farther off next to the Anti-Air Wraith. :If you're still having problems, please reply :) :Tyraak 05:40, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not the same as OP, but I can assure you that many, MANY people have done exactly as the instructions you have provided prescribe but to no avail. It is most likely a bug to which no concrete solution has been found. I've heard that restarting the game and getting every skull from the beginning might do it, but I haven't tried myself. im pretty sure that this skull is glitched so taht you cannot get it until you go through the entire game and beat it on norm, heroic, or legendary.... KWG: I have played through this level multiple times on Normal, trying to get the skull. I found that killing the Wraith gunners has no effect, nor does disabling the AA Wraith. However, if you kill the non-AA Wraith's driver, even if the Wraith is left intact, the skull will disappear. I verified this by using the sniper scope to check on the presence of the skull after trying various different combinations. I found that even if you leave the AA Wraith and gunner alone, disabling the non-AA Wraith or killing its driver will cause the skull to disappear. One other note: grenade jumps and buddies have been suggested to get to the top of the silo, as well as combining a grenade jump with a vehicle. I have also been able to climb up onto the silo by piling up ghosts and a warthog (I really suck at grenade jumps). Once you clear the level of enemies except for the non-AA wraith, there are tons of ghosts and other vehicles around to make a junk pile--just make sure you do it on the side of the silo opposite the wraith, or you and your pile will get blown to hell. On a side note. I was playing the game a couple weeks ago and I destroyed the first AA Wraith, but not the second Wraith. I then went to grab the skull and it was still there. Onyx spartan 01:24, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Blackeye Why does it say that you must melee yourself? that has to be a typo, just confirming. Spartan 107 05:14, 6 October 2007 (UTC) i tried everything but it does not work Some Games Gone Bad? So it seems some people are having big problems with some of these skulls (Tough Luck, Thunderstorm, IWHBYD (which I, no lie, have to complete the level to obtain). No, It's no disc error, as stated. Me myself, I'm using Pal, and the TL skull isn't there wih one of my accounts. Doing exactly the same with a similar profile does make it appear. However, with THAT account, the Thunderstorm skull is gone. Glitch, or do someone have the time to tell me what the is going on? Troubleshooter 22:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Tilt Room The description says that Cortana says "I like to play games too..." Does this mean the room where she says: "You like games? So do I..." 'couse that's the only thing I can make fit. Never mind, I found it [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 16:16, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Missing Content The fog skull is missing currently, meshed into the Black Eye entry. Other content may be misssing as well, can someone do a once-over and make sure nothing else is gone? Ah, Tough Luck and Catch are also snipped. What the hell? Some vandals deleted half the page, doing so in several edits thus making it difficult to revert. I reverted it back to 03:39, 17 October 2007 169.232.121.30 because I had no idea how far back to go. The makuta 14:24, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Notes I'm going to go ahead and change some of the effects entries. Notably Famine and Tilt, but some others too, among other things. 155.205.200.18 02:05, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Done. I have shortened a lot of the effect descriptions, and made them easier to understand. I have removed the difficulty requirements from each skull (it is redundant) and noted this in the summary section. I will look through the guides to get the Skulls when I have more time. 155.205.200.17 02:25, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Me again. I've updated it all nicely now. So if you wish to revert it to this godawful mess it is now, first give a damn good reason. 155.205.200.17 04:32, 24 October 2007 (UTC) One more point. I've changed the "Achievement Icon" part to "Icon", so it's now the icon that appears in the skull selection screen. If someone can give a description of the Tilt and IWHBYD skull icons in the form: A skull marked with a X. That would be great. I can't check at the moment, so I've put "Indiscernible", but that's pretty lame. 155.205.200.19 04:37, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Please cease adding redundant additions to the article. 155.205.200.16 22:34, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Just made an account, made some small changes. If you disagree, contact me on my user page. Jimberson 11:09, 26 October 2007 (UTC) The recent entries under IWHBYD and Famine are unnecessary. The former is adding useless information to the article, and the latter makes no sense. I'll look into that, and if it works I'll add it in a context that does make sense, but until then I'm going to remove it. Fred 03:17, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Again, please cease adding redundant information into the article. The recent edits under "Catch" are unnecessary, as killing a gunner is not equivalent to destroying the tank, and that is clearly stated as the requirement to make the skull disappear. Fred 11:40, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Changed a few things. Again. It's getting better and better, though. I think the extra information under Grunt Birthday Party about the cheer isn't necessary, after more though. If anyone disagrees, then find a way to say it that doesn't sound silly. Fred 23:23, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Wow, there is a load of crap in the article. Redundant, erroneous. I'm fixing it. Again. Fred 11:55, 4 November 2007 (UTC) skulls i found a skull that i don't think you have, i dont know what it does garrettjohnson@mchsi.com :Why don't you just tell us what it does, rather than tell us your e-mail address? Çya, Mø se 04:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC)